Sirius's Rosaline
by maddiegirl
Summary: I thought we were like Romeo and Juliet, but it turns out I was Sirius Black’s Rosaline. I was a toy, a plaything for him. But Romeo dies, and so does Juliet. Please read and review. ABANDONED like a ship
1. Not Juliet

A/N: This came to me in dream form. It's not gr…gr…great, as Tony would say, but it's something. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I can dream, I can shout, I can hope, I can wish, I can bang my head on the wall multiple times, but I can never, ever take credit for the great piece of work J K Rowling has created. 

_Summary: I thought we were like Romeo and Juliet, but it turns out I was Sirius Black's Rosaline. I was a toy, a plaything for him. But Romeo dies, and so does Juliet. _

* * *

"What?!" I demanded, staring into Sirius' stormy-grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we can be together." said Sirius, but anybody who could see his face would know that he was not in the least bit sorry. He was grinning all over, and so was James Potter, his best friend. I wanted to hex the smirks right of their horribly good-looking faces, but they know much worse hexes than me. I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"I…I…I thought we loved each other?" I moan, my tears fall into my mouth, I gasp at the salty taste.

"I did too, but we can't be together, I'm sorry, Ruby." he said, he is still smirking.

"Fine." I whisper, my tears streaming faster.

I see Peter Pettigrew grin too. Of course, they love to do this. Every girl in this School is desperate to go out with a Marauder, so when one of them finally picks one of us, with instantly agree. Forgetting the harsh way they dumped our friends. The like to do it in public, so the girl whines and moans, they watch and laugh. Remus Lupin doesn't do this, but he still watches, he doesn't tell his friends to back of, that's why I feel a sudden rush of hatred to him. All of the Marauders are good looking, even Pettigrew in an odd, cute rat-like way. James and Sirius are more traditionally good looking. Remus is handsome in a smart, proper way.

I couldn't believe my good luck when Sirius Black asked me to Hogsmeade last month. I practically fainted on the spot. I said yes immediately, falling for his floppy hair and beautiful eyes and perfect features. He grinned when I said it, as did Potter. I didn't even wonder what they were up to. He treated my well at Hogsmeade, taking me to The Three Broomsticks, buying me a warm butterbeer. And after that lovely day he walked me right the way to the Hufflepuff common room, and he brushed my black hair out of my face and kissed my lips gently. I almost fainted _then_. I loved that he chose me, when he could have any brave Gryffindor, or any smart Ravenclaw. But he chose me, a Hufflepuff! I was beaming all day long. My best friend, Alice, was all too happy for me, as well.

"Fine!" I repeated, Sirius laughed. We had been sitting under a tree, and we were talking nicely until he broke the news that 'we just aren't right for each other'. Other people had crowed around to see Sirius's latest heartbreak. I wonder who it will be next. Which pitiful fool will make the same mistake as me?

"Don't be mad, Ruby, darling." he said, in a seductive tone. I want nothing more than to turn around and to thrash my fist into his devilishly handsome face.

"I can be as mad as I want, Black! You are pathetic! I hate you! If you ever come near to me again I'll kill you!" I shout, running towards the castle.

I run into Lily Evans, a nice red-headed Gryffindor.

"What's wrong?" she asks, I don't think she actually cares.

"Nothing." I said, choking on tears, and I continue to run to the common room, which is empty, as everybody was watching us outside. I bound into my dormitory and a collapse on my bed, sobbing into my duvet.

I move up to my pillow, beating it.

"I hate him." I cry into it.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Alice is shaking me awake.

"C'mon, it's time for dinner." she moans.

"I don't care. I refuse to be within a twenty foot radius with Sirius Black." I said, hugging my pillow.

"Who cares about him!? Every girl in this entire School, bar the Slytherins, feel sorry for you." whines Alice, pulling me of my bed.

"Fine, but I'm not happy." I grumble, making a face. I follow her down the stairs.

When we get to the Great Hall, I feel sick.

"I can't do this." I complain. I really can't face him.

"You have to, you can't starve because some idiot dumped you." she snapped.

"Fine, I hate this." I murmur. I feel hundreds of eyes bore into me as I walk in, I look to see him, and he's staring. He's got his arm around a girl with a smug smile on her lips. I know that she's Marlene McKinnon, because she went out with Alice's brother, Van last year. Marlene is OK; she's pretty, and nice. Why wouldn't Sirius want to go out with her? I glare at him as I walk past he smiles his smile that makes me go weak at the knees, but I ignore it and hold my head high, because I can't let that idiot get to me.

I sit in-between Alice and Van. They both smile and are both nice to me. I smile back, but my thoughts are with Sirius and Marlene, had they planned this all along? They were made for each-other, I liked Marlene, but she was vain. Sirius is vain. Oh, what a match made in heaven. They are like Romeo and Juliet, and I am Rosaline the one he didn't really love, the one that was OK, but not good enough. But Romeo and Juliet die don't they? So it's OK for me.

I hate Sirius so much right now, but why do I think about him?

I love him!

I hate him!

Are they really such different things?


	2. The Fine Line

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews! The make me happy inside. Aww, I'm so bored.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. (Aww!)

_**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  
**__There's nothing in this world so sweet as love. And next to love the sweetest thing is hate._

It turns out, they are _very _different things. Who was it that once said, 'there is a fine line between love and hate?' because they were so wrong!

He's a prat. And people are too dumbfounded by his looks to see it!

Alice and I were walking to breakfast, and then he comes up and puts his arm around me.

"What?" I snap.

"Nothing, what's wrong, Darling?" he asked in his brilliant but horrible voice.

"Get. Your. Arm. Off. Me. NOW!" I said he looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. But even puppies can be annoying, especially the ones that bite.

"Aw, going to make me?" he jeered.

"If you don't get of me, I will." I said.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" said Potter, coming up behind us.

I spun around, intending to hit Black in the face, but I forgot that I had my Gran's ring on, and it caught his lip.

"Ow! Are you trying to rip my lip of?" he said, when he moved his lip away from his hand, I saw that it was bleeding.

"Ewww" I said, I can't stand blood.

"It's only a bit of blood." said Alice.

"A bit?! My lips practically been torn of!" shouts Sirius.

"Good, go cry to Juli…Marlene." I said, turning around.

"Miss Cunningway, what have you done?" came a stern voice from behind me.

"She ripped my lip of!" said Sirius.

"He provoked me!" I said, glaring into his now bloodied face.

"I am sure that nothing could have provoked me as far as to attack a student?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Have you only just _met _Black, Professor?" said Alice.

"Miss Hamlet, I suggest you get to breakfast, Mr Black get to the Hospital Wing, Mr Potter, breakfast, Miss Cunningway with Me." said McGonagall; she's not my head of house.

I follow her anyway. I go into her office.

"Why did you attack Mr Black?" she demanded.

"He wouldn't get of me." I said through gritted teeth.

"That is no reason to try and attack a fellow student." said McGonagall; I've never noticed how _scary _she is.

"I didn't mean for my ring to catch his lip, I was just going to…push him of Me." I tried to explain.

"Miss Cunningway, you will come back here at seven o' clock tonight." she said. She Is Not My Head of House.

At seven o' clock I went to her office to see Sirius sitting there, hiding a grin.

"You will apologise to Mr Black, and then you shall move on with your detention." said McGonagall, sternly, as usual.

"Sorry, Black." I say, biting my tongue.

"That's OK, Ruby." he said, leaving, brushing my shoulder as he went past, I flinched, and I received I evil look from McGonagall.

"Your will write a list tilted, Ten Things I…" she said.

She picks the hardest thing ever.

But I managed to do it.

_Ten Things I Hate About Sirius Black:_

_One: He broke up with me, in front of __alot__ of people, who stared, and he didn't even care that I was embarrassed. _

_Two: He went out with someone else SRTRIGHT away, that's just wrong. _

_Three: He made my have my first EVER detention. When it was his fault. _

_Four: He tried to put his arm around me, AFTER we broke up, and after he got a new girlfriend. _

_Five: He made me apologise, for an accident that was HIS fault. _

_Six: He thinks he's the best. _

_Seven: He lied to me. _

_Eight: He kissed me. _

_Nine: He's an idiot. _

_Ten: I love… __**HATE **__him. _

I handed it in, frowning, McGonagall shook her head but shooed me away, and I walked out.

"Finished already?" asked Black, I flinched. Why was he here?

"Yes, now get lost." I said, trying to walk away, but his stride was too long, and he caught up with me instantly.

"I saw the title." he said, smirking.

"Great." I said, trying to glare.

"Its funny how that you say you hate me, but you can't stop thinking about Me." he said.

"The only reason I'd be thinking about you, is that if you had somehow, grown a personality." I said.

"I've got a personality, sweetheart, and a better one than you. Which is obvious, seeing as I've more friends." he said, I hate the way he said it, in a way that is only teasing and yet it's so mean.

"Your friends are arseholes just like, you, Black. I HATE YOU, can't you see that, go back to Marlene, and your stupid friends where you belong, OK?" I said. I try and walk away but my robe is caught on something. Him.

"Let go, or I'll tear your eyes out." I say, evilly.

"Siri, what are you doing?" came Marlene's voice.

"She was apologising again." he said.

"Aw, poor girl, desperate for you back." giggled Marlene.

I went scarlet.

"Love you, Mare." said Sirius.

"Love you too, Siri." said Marlene.

_Sirius Black said 'I love you' to a girl, first. He is serious about her. I hate them both. _

I rushed of.

Why do I care?


	3. Cold

_Love is a gross exaggeration of the difference between one person and everybody else._

_George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

Aw yuck he called her Mare. That is disgusting. Right in front of me. How pathetic does a couple have to be to have nicknames for each-other. It's disgusting. I stalked of back to the common room. I checked the notice board for the Hogsmeade trip. This weekend. I decided I'd go. I'd go alone, not even with my friends.

The week ended and the weekend began. I left earlier than most people to go to Hogsmeade. I didn't want people to see me going alone. I sat in The Three Broomsticks alone, staring at an empty butterbeer bottle. I didn't like to be alone much. It always gave me time to think. To think thoughts that I didn't want to have. I hear the door open with a creak and see Alice walk in. I get up and wait until she sat down. I run for the door so I can get out undetected.

I start to make my way back up to the castle. It's freezing outside. I didn't bring a coat. I left too fast.

"Cold, Cunningway?" came a voice behind. A voice I didn't want to hear.

"No, I'm boiling." I say sarcastically.  
Sirius walks to catch up with me.  
"Sure? You look like your freezing your butt of." Said Sirius. I glare at him. He grins.  
"Of course I'm cold." I mutter. Next he does something I wouldn't expect, not in a million years. He takes his coat of and puts it around my shoulders. It's warm. So I don't argue.  
"Thanks." I whisper.  
"No problem, Ruby." He says. "I want it back" He says and he walks back to The Three Broomsticks.  
I walk back to the castle, feeling happy.

* * *

Short, I know. But I wanted to end on a happy note. I'm aloud to do that, aren't I? Well if I'm not, I really screwed up, didn't I?


	4. Smile and Laugh

* * *

_**Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.  
Anon.**_

* * *

I sat in the common room, staring out of the window. No one was back yet. There were people there, obviously. But no one who I particularly wanted to acknowledge. I was still in shock. Sirius Black had actually done something genuinely nice. _Mare_ wouldn't be happy. Alice came rushing in.

"Where did you go?" she asked, she was smiling. She obviously had fun without me.

"I went to Hogsmeade for a bit. Then I came back." I said. She sat down on the sofa next to me.

"Whose coat is this?" she asked, pointing to the coat Sirius had lent me.

"Sirius'." I muttered. She must have heard. She blinked and then raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why did he give to you?" she asked disbelief in her tone.

"He saw I was cold. That's all." I say. She smiles.

"That's all. Sirius Black is never randomly nice to people. Especially not people who he's broken up with." said Alice.

"If he wasn't just being randomly nice, then what was he being?" I asked. Alice thought for a moment.

"Maybe he was drugged." She suggests, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe. So, what did you do today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I went to The Three Broomsticks with Thomas Cresswell. But his sister came with us, so that was a bore. But we did manage to get a few minutes together whilst walking back." said Alice. Now I knew why she was so happy.

"Oh. Urm…I think I'm going to give Sirius his coat back." I say.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Urm…no. I'll be fine." I say, she smiles, and scoots o to the dormitory. I put _my _coat on, grab Sirius' and walk out of the common room.

Loads of people started to come back. I knew that it was going to be near to impossible to give it back to him, but I wanted to get out of the common room for a bit. If I loiter around for a bit, I might find him.

My plan worked. I found him. I didn't know how to approach him. He wasn't my boyfriend any more. In fact he was barely my friend.

"Urm…Sirius?" I mumble.

"Yes?" he said.

"Urm…your coat?" I say, handing it to him. "Thanks for letting my borrow it." I add.

"No problem. It was cold. You needed it more than I did." He said.

"Padfoot!" shouted Potter's voice.

"You'd better go. You don't want _Mare _to find out you've been talking to me." I say. He grins.

"Marlene doesn't own me." He says with a laugh. He walks of. I smile too.

* * *

**Aww... sorry it's not much. I had an injection earlier and my arm is actually dieing. The stupid Dr didn't tell me it would bleed. He said it wouldn't hurt.The lair. **


	5. Do That Again, And I Will Kill You

****

Sirius's Rosaline:  
Chapter Five, Do That Again, And I Will Kill You:

_**Anger blows out the lamp of the mind.  
**__**Robert Ingersoll**_I don't know why I'm still standing by the tree. It was the tree he broke up with under. I don't know why I even went there, to be honest. It's one of those places that you hate because something bad happened, but something else happened there that made it good. It was the tree he first kissed me under.

* * *

"_I'm glad you agreed to go out with Me." said Sirius; he brushed a lock of my brown hair out of my face.  
_"_I'm glad I agreed too." I say. He smiles, and pulls my face closer to his, and I know he's going to kiss me, I hope he can't see me blushing. His warm land surprisingly soft lips touch mine. It feels so magical and nice, like a moment frozen in time. I never want it to end. But it does.  
_"_That was nice." He says, I smile.  
_"_Yeah, it was." I agree. _

I don't even want to think about it. I blush at the memory. I get up from my sitting position and walk back up to the castle. I walked quickly, silently praying that I wouldn't get caught be anyone.  
"Well, look who it is." said a voice from behind me. Marlene.  
"So, do you think that you can speak to my boyfriend, do you?" seers Marlene.  
"I…I…was…onl-" I started to say, but Marlene cut me of.  
"You speak to him again, and I will hex you into the next century." warns Marlene.  
"Urm…OK, sorry I didn't, sorry." I stuttered.  
"Good, I'm glad that's clear, goodnight now." She said and walked of. I breathed.  
"So, what are you doing up this late?" questions a voice, one that I recognize, at least, Potter.  
"Do that again, and I will kill you." I say.  
"Do what again?" he asks, stepping towards me.  
"Jump out on me." I say.  
"I didn't _jump _out on you." He says. "And anyway, I think you should answer my question, what are you doing up this late?" he asks again.  
"I went for a walk." I say.  
"I thought you Hufflepuffs liked to follow all the rules." He said.  
"And I thought Slytherins were the assholes, but I guess you can't judge a book, right?" I say.  
"Are you suggesting that I'm an asshole?" he asks.  
"Yes I am, Potter. Now, I have to leave, so don't get lost, OK? Then again, maybe if you got lost that would be for the better." I say. I don't know why I'm testing out they theory of when in shit dig deeper with him, he's the most likely to hex me. He mumbled something about 'Sirius'.  
"What?" I demand.  
"I said, 'I don't see why Sirius still likes you." He said. I glared at him and walked of.  
He was lying, there was no way Sirius Black _still _liked me, and he probably felt sorry for me or something. I walked into the common room, and kicked the table.

I wish I hadn't now. It really hurts my toe.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't updated in a long time, have I? Oh well, it's only been a couple of weeks. Yay, a chapter. I made the writing look half normal, at least. Anyway, I've kind of answered some questions. If you choose to believe Jamesie boy or not. (HAHA, I couldn't resist calling him Jamesie boy, sorry).**


	6. Liabary

**A/N: I said I'd update last week didn't I? Pathological lair, that's me. But it was my birthday seventeen days ago (great excuse, I know), and my internet, is being (for lack of better term) stupid. On second it connects and then BANG it's not connected. And I've been in Porthcawl (Carvan park on a cold, rainy, windy coast in South Wales, that hasn't quite caught up with the twenty first century (no internet)). **

**And on that bombshell, I shall end this Authors Note before it gets particularly long!**

I lay down on my bed, the conversation with Potter still buzzing through my head. Was he being serious? I can't understand. There was no reason that he should have been nice to me, was there? I didn't go out with Sirius, any more did I? And even when I went out with him he wasn't too nice to me. It was strange, at the very least. I groaned heavily, and then rolled over; all I wanted to do is drift in to a deep sleep…

When I woke up, my dormitory was empty. I stole a look at the clock. 7:45. I sighed, jumped up, and rushed around at top speed, which still wasn't very fast. After I had dressed, I rushed to the Great Hall. Of course I was late, and everybody looked at me as I came in. Did they all somehow know that I borrowed Sirius Black's coat. Of course not, they couldn't possibly…could they? I caught his eye for a brief moment, he winked at me. I blushed deeply, and then went to join the rest of my house.

The day passed in a blur. I spent most of the night in the library. I didn't really need to go in there. But I wasn't in the mood for socialising.

Of course, due to the fact that I came into the library for peace, I got exactly the opposite. Sirius, James, Lupin and Pettigrew had entered, making noise, as usual. I made the book I wasn't realising properly cover my face, so I wasn't noticed. After twenty minutes, I heard Madam Prince tell them of.

When I had finished, I walked out of the library to make my way to the common room.

"Alright, Ruby?" asked Sirius Black.

**A/N: Sorry it's short…but I am on limited laptop time. I'm doing well in English, but I am failing History. Argh. Anyway, if I don't pass the next History test, then I get moved down a set. (There are three, I'm in one, but people really seem to play on my mistakes) And if I get moved down, then no laptop. Wish me luck with the test, because I'll need it. The test is on Past Religion in Britain. What a crap subject. **


End file.
